


The Prize

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: At last, Prince Baekhyun has made it to the final round of the gruelling contest to win the handsome and wealthy Prince Jongdae's hand in marriage. But is he the prize Baekhyun really wants to win?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 44
Kudos: 106
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the collective Tiny Sparks Mods for all your hard work!

“You want us to jump through literal hoops now?”

“Yes,” said Jongdae. “Flaming ones.” He motioned to a guard who began lighting the double row of large hoops on fire. “Then you'll cross the lake,” he added, pointing to the lake beyond which was dotted with treacherous looking steppingstones set wide apart, “retrieve the ring and ask for my hand in marriage. Simple, right?” His lips twisted into a definite smirk.

Baekhyun squinted, it did seem simple, especially compared to the gruelling challenges they had competed in over the last two weeks. He exchanged a look with Prince Chanyeol beside him. They were the only two left in the competition now.

“Bonus points if one of you pushes the other into the lake,” said Jongdae enthusiastically, clearly more excited about that than finding out which of them would be his future husband. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun lined up in front of the hoops, jostling each other for the best position.

“Ready, set, go!”

Baekhyun sprang forward the scorching hot rings uncomfortably close to his back and limbs as he dove and rolled through each hoop in quick succession. He made it through the last hoop and ran down the grassy hill towards the lake. Chanyeol was nowhere in sight. He was going to win this.

“You're on fire,” called Chanyeol.

“I know! Prepare to lose, sucker!”

“No, you're actually _on fire_!”

Baekhyun looked back and was startled to see flames rising from the back of his jacket. He froze in shock too startled to even react. A second later Chanyeol knocked him to the ground, rolling him forcefully on the grass and smothering out the flames. When the fire was finally out Baekhyun lay in a dishevelled heap, Chanyeol on top of him, their faces close. Baekhyun looked into the impossibly large doe eyes of the prince who had been his strongest competitor. After a long minute, Chanyeol sat back. Baekhyun peered over his shoulder touching his back gingerly but thankfully the flames hadn’t burned through to the skin

Chanyeol let out a breath and Baekhyun was surprised and touched by how relieved he looked. He watched as Chanyeol got up quickly, smoothing out his clothes.

“Thanks,” he said breathlessly as Chanyeol pulled him to his feet. Then he shoved Chanyeol into a nearby hedge and ran.

He didn’t even pause when he reached the lake, letting his momentum carry him quickly in a series of giant jumps from one steppingstone to the next. Chanyeol had longer legs so this would be easier for him, Baekhyun’s only advantage was his lead and he couldn’t lose that by slowing down. After a minute of perilous leaping, he made it across and was thankfully, blissfully on solid ground. As he snatched the ring box from its pedestal, he heard a yell and a splash behind him.

“Chanyeol?!” he gasped and without even thinking he dove into the lake. The water was shockingly cold, and he splashed about trying to find Chanyeol.

“What are you doing?” asked a familiar deep voice.

“Saving you!” He couldn’t see properly his wet hair was in his eyes.

“I’m fine, I can swim. _Can you_?” asked Chanyeol doubtfully, as Baekhyun floundered about.

“I just assumed I could,” gasped Baekhyun, “but…” He slipped below the surface.

Chanyeol grabbed him. “Hold onto me.” He placed Baekhyun’s hands on his shoulders. “Move your legs in small circles, like this.” He demonstrated.

Baekhyun clung to him kicking his feet and managing to stay afloat.

Chanyeol swept his dripping hair back for him with a large gentle hand. 

“Thank you for saving me,” teased Chanyeol, but his expression was soft. A water droplet ran down his face settling in the curve of his top lip and Baekhyun had the sudden urge to lick it away. He leant in even closer, but Chanyeol must have caught sight of the empty pedestal behind him because he eyes widened as he exclaimed, “Oh, It's over? You got the ring?!”

“I think I must have dropped it when I jumped in,” admitted Baekhyun, looking down at the murky depths below. “Maybe it's a sign that...” He trailed off as Chanyeol’s eyes flashed with a familiar competitive glimmer.

He swam Baekhyun over to the nearest steppingstone, then he took a deep breath and dove swiftly under the water.

Baekhyun clambered onto the stone then joined Prince Jongdae and his entourage now gathering on the bank. Together they watched the still lake for Chanyeol’s reappearance. After a minute, with no sign of him, Baekhyun swallowed nervously and took a hesitant step towards the edge unsure what to do. Then Chanyeol emerged, arm outstretched triumphantly, the red ring box clasped tightly inside.

“Looks like we have a winner,” said Jongdae.

After a brief joyous leap at the sight of Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s heart sank. He realised he didn't want to win anymore, but he really didn't want Chanyeol to win either, not if he meant he would marry Jongdae. 

Chanyeol pulled himself up onto the bank, and Jongdae stepped forward smiling his hand held out to accept the ring. Chanyeol grabbed it, pulled him in close and unceremoniously pushed him into the lake.

“How many bonus points do I get for that?” he called out to the shrieking Jongdae, before rounding on Baekhyun who blinked in shock.

“What are you doing?!”

Chanyeol held out the ring box.

“What I should have done all along…Will you marry me, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun threw him arms around Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him tenderly by way of a reply. Cold droplets of water rained down on his face from Chanyeol’s wet hair, but he didn’t mind a bit.

With a euphoric smile, Chanyeol popped open the box. To both their surprise, there was no ring inside, only a sodden slip of paper with a sentence written in smudged ink.

_Too simple, right? Well…slay this dragon and then maybe we'll talk marriage!_

They looked up as an enormous dragon-shaped shadow fell over them.

_“Run!”_

**Author's Note:**

> When this theme was announced I couldn't decide who I wanted to be a prince... so I made them ALL princes! ＼( ´ ▽ ` ) ／ Meanwhile, I'm sure Prince Jongdae is supremely unbothered that ChanBaek doesn't want to marry him!


End file.
